Magenta Feelings
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Set Two and a half weeks after Gray Worry...See how everything turning out after the accident.


**Okay so here it is. The song Belongs to Savage Garden. I own nothing! How sad that fact is... Anyway! Dedications! The same as always! Now off with you to read my wonderful new Color Collection addition!**

**Magenta Feelings** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Trowa shifted in his chair yet again. The blonde, Quatre, had told him that they were friends and they had fought together back during the wars. But he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong though.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw vibrant teal orbs and a smiling face, surrounded by blonde hair set on a pale, angelic face. But no name came to mind, only the face. And sometimes sounds. Gasps, panting, begging, his name being whispered in his ear. He sighed and stood from the chair.

He wandered down a hallway in the huge house that Quatre had brought him to two and a half weeks ago.

He had told him that they lived together and that they shared the same job, though Quatre was a part timer. The other half of the time he ran his company.

Trowa slowed as he came to a set of doors that looked, familiar, in some way. Hesitantly he opened the door and slowly stepped in, eyes scanning over the interior.

The blues and green popped out at him; screaming at him that he knew this place. Shaking his head, he ventured in. A hand drifted out and ran over the book shelves, as he continued forward. He moved through the small sitting room and back through a dark oak door. Opening it he slipped inside. This was the bedroom it seemed. The large four-poster bed gave it away immediately. He looked around and stopped in the middle of the room.

With a sigh he walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the red sheets, finding out that they were indeed silk. Standing up from his bent position he frowned. Something was off.

A door opened behind him and turned quickly. Eyes widened slightly while he sucked in a breath. His heart and stomach did an odd flip and stilled when those eyes looked up at him.

Quatre froze when he saw Trowa standing next to his bed. "Trowa?" He asked hesitantly. His breathing halted when he saw Trowa shift in the sexual way he always had after he had come from a shower.

Trowa felt his cheeks heat slightly as his eyes raked over the wet body before him. His heart did another odd dance before he jerked his eyes back up from their downward descent.

Quatre stood still as the eyes ran over his form. He was aware he stood in a towel but he didn't want to do anything to frighten Trowa, like jump him, like his mind was screaming him too.

"Uhm." Quatre's eyes flickered back to the main door behind Trowa. "Did you, uhm, need anything?"

Trowa remained still. "No." Slowly he stepped back. "Uh, I was just walking around. I'll leave now." Trowa turned sharply and all but bolted out of the room. As he left the small sitting area he hit a dead out run down the hallway, bypassing everything. He skidded around a corner and slammed into a door, bracing his hands on the frame. "What the hell?"

He panted, his heart beating quickly. He closed his eyes and saw a shower, a lethal form and blonde hair. It was like he was looking at the person from behind. The man shifted, showing his face to Trowa. The same Aqua orbs and angelic features that haunted him every night stared back at him. Love and lust shinning in those Aqua orbs.

Why couldn't he place this person dammit. His feelings were out of whack. He could remember the tight walls he use to have around his heart but now, they seemed none existent.

He opened the door and stumbled into the room. Looking around he found that he was in one of the entertainment rooms. Carefully he wandered over to the radio. Turning it on, he sat down in chair and listened as his thoughts ran all over the place.

_'Well Ladies and Gents, seems we have yet another request for the song 'I Want You' by Savage Garden. That makes the third request in the past hour. But the story behind this request is one of true heart break._

_The person who wishes to hear this song is fighting to keep to his friends together after a tragic accident. This seems to be the song that brought the two of them together the first time and it seems that it is also the one that helped this person's friends get through quiet a lot of hardships._

_Well now who am I to disappoint? So here it is! The magic Love Song.'_

**Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola**

I don't need to try to explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again, I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to

Trowa closed his eyes and let the man from his memories drift in front of his eyes. The blonde turned and smiled gently at him, eyes glowing with love. Another flashed of the same man sitting in his arms, head titled to the side, guiding his own down to meet. Trowa sucked in a breath as the song continued and the scenes changed. He could see the blonde's lips moving but he couldn't hear the words. He could see the tears.

**Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you**

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I would die to find out

Trowa saw himself pull the blonde to him whispering words of forgiveness and love. The blonde pushed against him. 'Let go.' He struggled. 'Please Trowa.' Trowa held the blonde closer. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

**I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
But a look, and then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for**

Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and a mate,  
But the time of talking, using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat

'I can't pommise you anything Quatre. But I can tell you. I love you. I want you, I will never not want you.' Trowa heard himself whisper to the blonde. Trowa saw the scene shift again. The two of them were laughing and dancing around the living room to the very song playing. 'I love you.' Quatre whispered, gazing up at him. 'I want you Trowa. I need you.' Another scene. 'Don't leave me Trowa. I know you can hear me. Don't go. I need you here.'

Another scene change. Quatre danced on his toes in an airport. When he saw Trowa coming toward him he grinned and took off. They collided and Trowa wrapped him in his arms tightly. 'I love you.'

**Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you**

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I would die to find out

Oooooh yeah, oooh yeah

Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola

I don't need to try to explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again, I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want you

Trowa sucked in breath and opened his eyes to see Quatre standing in a Magenta shirt and tan pants, staring at him with an adoring look. His heart did that odd little flip as the real Quatre sang along with the song.

**Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I would die to find out**

So can we find out?

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I would die to find out

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out (I'd die to find out)  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you (ooh can we find out)  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

As the song ended Quatre smiled gently, his eyes glowing with the same love Trowa had seen every time he closed his eyes.

_'Alright Ladies and Gents. There it was. Thanks for tuning in. I hope that these two people find the happiness that they have every other time they've heard the song. May it bring together the broken pieces around you._

_I wish you the best.'_

"I need you," Quatre closed his eyes. "Trowa."

Trowa moved before he could even comprehend what he had done. His lips pressed against Quatre firmly as one arm wrapped around the blondes waist and the other linked a hand with Quatre's.

"I know I want you. I will never not want you. I didn't always know if I would need you." Trowa whispered. "But I've come to learn." He pressed another kiss to Quatre's trembling lips. "That I need you most of all, little one." He held the blonde closer. "I love you."

Tears spilled over Quatre's eyes and he clung to Trowa. "I will always need you." Quatre whispered. "I love you Trowa."

"Can we find out?" Trowa echoed. "That's what you asked me after the first time you kissed me. The song played and half way through it you kissed me and asked me if we could find out, after it ended. I told you to not expect much."

"I knew I wanted you. But I didn't know if I needed you." Trowa whispered in the pale ear. "I've come to find out, I need you Quatre. I definitely need you."

"I love you." Quatre said fiercely. "I love you." He burrowed his face into Trowa's shoulder.

"I'd die to find out." Trowa muttered. "Can we find out?"

"Anything you want." Quatre echoed the words he spoke the very night he had first kissed Trowa.

~END~

* * *

YAY! SEMI HAPPY ENDING! Trowa seems to remember most of what he and Quatre have done! YAY! No one needs to kill me now! Wooht! I hope you enjoyed the painfulness of meh story! Thank you thank you! lol anyway Thankies Madre! I'm sure you know what for!

~TMBTJM


End file.
